


A Knife! No! Part 2

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Basically part two of my original work based around Tumblr posts and fanart, and more. Enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Source @incorrectdrwho on Tumblr
> 
> Used without permission, please don't sue me

The Doctor, lounging against the TARDIS console grinned up at her wife who was stood between her legs with her hands on her shoulders.

"So, how is the most beautiful woman in the universe?" She asked River, brushing a stray curl from her wife's eyes.

"I don't know, how-" started River.

"I'm great, thanks!" Shouted Missy from another room.

River and the Doctor fondly rolled their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @doctorthasmin on Tumblr
> 
> Once again used without permission. I should probably start asking to use these but I barely know how to use Tumblr lol

The Doctor stood face to face with her latest enemy. He was tall and well-built, with pale purple skin and dull green eyes. A gun was strapped to his thigh in a holster, ready to be drawn when necessary.

"Don't threaten me," the Doctor said quietly in response to the alien in front of her.

"Yeah, if you want somethin' just give her a custard cream," Graham added.

"Gramps!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"'Ladies and gentlemen' is unnecessarily gendered, overly formal, lengthy, and honestly, I'm falling asleep already," Missy says, staring at the ceiling, "'cowards' on the other hand, is inclusive to all genders, casual and fun, short and to the point, exciting and dramatic."

There's a heavy sigh to Missy's left.

"Please just go to sleep, Missy," the Doctor says, pinching the bridge of her nose. 


End file.
